Flower Game
by Rifvany Hinata-chan
Summary: Hinata kini mulai merasa tak sendiri lagi. Setelah bertemu seorang Chef yang memberinya kenyamanan yang tak ia rasakan selama ini. Pria itu menemani malam harinya yang terasa kosong. Namun apa? Ini semua hanya permainan yang Hinata buat. Sebuah Permainan Bunga. ?Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya." This Spesial Fic SHDL #3 For Birthday's Syifa Afiah or Malfoy1403. RnR!


**Desclaimer : Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

**Pairing : **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

**Warnings : **OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Abal-isme

**Semua warning berkumpul disini...  
.**

**.**

Jika ada kesamaan Judul, Ide, Latar, Setting, dll dengan Author lainnya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Atau hanya sebuah kebetulan. Cerita ini merupakan sebuah fanfic yang muncul dari otak saya yang paling dalam yang memang sudah terbentur tadi...

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ! **

**Segera tekan "Back" jika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak Valid**

**.**

**~ Yonde Kudasai ~**

**.**

**.**

Meninggalkan rutinitas sekolah memang yang paling menyenangkan. Apalagi sudah waktunya untuk pulang, ketika suara bel berbunyi diseluruh koridor sekolah semua para murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Hinata!" seru seseorang dari belakang gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" sahutnya manis.

"Maaf yah, hari ini kau akan main lagi kerumahku bukan." Kata gadis berwarna rambut pink bublegum sebahu yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Hinata.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, karena hari ini aku akan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Ino. Mungkin hingga malam." Kata Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku pulang saja." Balas Hinata lemas.

"Tapi kan di rumahmu tidak ada orang. Maaf ya Hinata untuk hari ini."

"Sudahlah aku akan cari kesibukan ku sendiri." Hinata tersenyum, karena ia tidak mau Sakura menghawatirkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku lega sekali."

"Mungkin besok aku akan kerumahmu lagi, Sakura."

"Aku tunggu itu. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa Hinata..." Sakura pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku sendiri lagi." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Hinata gadis berambut indigo panjang, ia adalah gadis yang manis dan pendiam disekolahnya. Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah dia selalu menghabiskan waktu sehabis pulang sekolahnya untuk bermain mungkin bisa dikatakan ia menginap hingga malam karena jika ia pulang kerumah hanya akan sendirian saja. Sebab ayah dan kakak sepupunya pulang tengah malam.

Bukan berarti Hinata gadis penakut. Hanya saja dia tidak mau sendiri. Itu terlalu menyakitkan terlebih setelah ia tidak mempunyai ibu lagi, dan adik perempuannya telah menyusul ibu yang terlebih dahulu menghadap Kami-sama.

Memang begitu sulit menjalaninya, terlebih setelah tiga tahun ia masih merasa sendiri.

Hinata berjalan lesu melewati jalan pertokoan yang berada dipinggir jalan raya yang menuju rumahnya, berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Mungkin dia bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk sampai kerumah jika ia berjalan pelan-pelan seperti ini. Sehingga jika ia sudah berada dirumah kakak atau ayahnya sudah datang.

Dan ia tidak perlu menginap dirumah temannya. Lagi.

"Laparnya..."

Tiba-tiba langkah kecilnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah bunga yang tepat berada di bawah sepatunya. Dan bunga-bunga itu tampak tercecer dijalanan. Lalu Hinata berjongkok untuk memungut bunga-bunga itu.

"Kanapa bunga-bunga ini..." katanya sambil mengambili bunga mawar.

Kemudian Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, karena tidak terlalu ramai jadi ia dengan cepat dapat menemukan seseorang pria yang tampak membawa sebuket rangkaian bunga ditangannya, ia membawa bunga itu begitu saja melewati pundaknya. Pantas saja kelopak beserta bunga itu berjatuhan.

"Oh... orang itu yang menjatuhkannya." Gumam Hinata. Setelah mangambili bunga-bunga yang terjatuh itu Hinata segera berlari menghampiri pria berambut raven itu.

"Maaf... Bunga-bunga ini..." Ucap Hinata lirih dari belakang. Dan pria itu menoleh kepadanya. Onyx hitamnya yang tajam, wajahnya yang datar menyiratkan sebuah teka-teki. Rambut raven yang tertimpa cahaya bulan membuatnya begitu sempurna.

"Wow. Tampannya!" Ucap Hinata lirih tanpa sadar. Ia lalu buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Jatuh, ya..." Kata Pemuda raven itu. Mengambil bunga yang Hinata berikan padanya.

Kemudian pria itu mengambil setangkai bunga matahari, sambil memberikan bunga itu kepada Hinata ia berkata. "Terimakasih." Ujar pria itu lembut. Meskipun orang itu berwajah datar, siapa yang tahu ternyata pria itu cukup baik.

Hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi tersipu. Terlebih karena juga kedinginan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah.

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

Hinata melihat kearah orang itu, pria itu masih mengulurkan bunga yang berada ditangannya. Karena Hinata masih binggung, ia ragu untuk menerima bunga yang pria itu berikan padanya. Tanpa diduga tangan mereka saling bersentuhan saat Hinata mengambil bunga itu dari tangannya.

"Eh...?" kata pria itu bingggung.

"Oh!"

Oh, itu sungguh memalukan sehingga membuat wajah Hinata menjadi semakin merah. "Bagaimana ini..." ujarnya dalam hati.

"Akh, maaf..." dengan penuh kesadaran dan keberanian, Hinata cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tanganmu dingin." Komentar orang itu.

"Be-benarkah." Tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi gugup. Ia memegangi pipinya yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tempat untuk mengobrol." Ajaknya.

"Sambil makan..." Ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau makan nasi?"

Hinata semakin merona mendengar pria itu berkata akan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian untuk malam ini.

"Itu 'kan seragam SMA Konoha."

"Iya. A-aku Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 2 SMA." Sahut Hinata.

* * *

※

**.Ric-chan Present.**

**.**

**.**

*****§* **Flower Game ***§*

**~ Spesial Fic SHDL #3 For Malfoy1403 ~**

※

* * *

Hinata duduk dan makan disebuah meja melingkar yang mirip sekali dengan meja bar, tapi yang membedakan adalah dia bisa menyaksikan langsung seorang Chef memasak makanan untuknya para tamu mereka.

"Kau pandai masak, ya. Enak..." Puji Hinata. Ia berbicara pada soerang pria yang berpenampilan khas seorang Chef dan ia memakai sebuah topi yang menutupi rambut ravennya yang indah.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

Namanya Sasuke...

"Buket bunga itu untuk keperluan Restoran ini." Sambung Sasuke.

Hebat... Dia seorang Chef.

Dia sangat baik.

Karena itu... Aku jadi suka.

Bukankah berarti aku menerimanya sebagai teman.

**.**

**.**

** .~*****~*****~*****~*****~.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang sama seperti biasa, aku masih sendiri pulang sekolah.

Entah apa yang membawa gadis itu kembali ke tempat itu, Restoran tempat Sasuke. Tapi kali ini yang diharapkannya adalah dia tak lagi sendiri. Menginginkan seorang teman untuk selalu berada di dekatnya memang itu tidaklah mudah. Bahkan bisa dihitung sebagai hal yang mustahil.

Selama ini tak pernah ada seorang pun yang benar-benar berada disisnya, sekalipun seorang teman mereka tak akan selamanya berada disamping Hinata. Kerena mereka mempunyai kehidupan sendiri.

Bohong jika berkata akan selamanya ada untuknya. Ayah dan kakanya pun tidak pernah ada disaat Hinata membutuhkan. Tapi, semua itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, gadis itu menjalani hidupnya selama ini hanya sebatas itu.

** .~*****~*****~*****~*****~.**

Ah, sudah terlanjur. Aku juga sudah sampai disini.

"A-aku datang kembali..." kata gadis itu saar memasuki sebuah Restoran bergaya Klasik ini.

"_Irashimase_." Balas pria berambut raven, sayangnya rambut raven indah itu tertutupi oleh topi.

"Silahkan duduk." Katanya dengan sopan. Sasuke mencarikan tempat untuk Hinata. "Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke meninggalkan mejanya.

Sedangkan Hinata memperhatikan pria itu dari belakang, gadis itu mengkerutkan dahinya. Beberapa gadis yang sedang dilayaninya tampak gembira bahkan hingga sampai menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kami pesan seperti biasa." Kata gadis itu. Sebagai jawaban Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baik."

Sasuke itu... Sepertinya dia populer. Gumam Hinata.

Ketika Hinata sedang memperhatikan Sasuke, ia mendengar seseorang sedang membicarakan pria itu. "Sasuke itu, menarik pelanggan dengan wajah tampannya." Ucap pria yang berada di meja sebelahnya.

"Dia pasti dapat uang untuk itu." Senggah pria satunya lagi.

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya." Ucap pria pertama yang berambut merah maron.

Hinata hanya sempat melirik sebentar ketika pria itu berseru untuk seseorang. "Permisi, kau yang berada disana kemarilah." Serunya. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke berjalan kearah meja kedua pria yang memanggilnya.

Namun tanpa ada yang tahu pria satunya lagi yang mempunyai tato bergaris diwajahnya menggeserkan piringnya sehingga berada diujung meja. Dan ketika Sasuke menghampiri meja itu tiba-tiba...

**Pyarr!**

Suara piring pecah itu pun membuat suasana direstoran itu menjadi sunyi. Semua mata menatap kearah Sasuke. Piring itu terjatuh berserta isinya berserakan diatas lantai marmer Restoran itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata pria yang memiliki tato bergaris diwajahnya. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak yang pasti Hinata tahu apa yan terjadi. Gadis itu memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang itu mempermainkan Sasuke. Itu semua rekayasa.

"Piring itu. Kau sendiri yang menggesernya." Seru Hinata, ia tidak terima jika Sasuke dituduh dan menatap tajam kearah dua pria itu.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Ia membela diri.

"Bohong! Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau berusaha untuk mempermainkan Sasuke."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, nona!"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Dasar! Tuduhanmu tak beralasan." Pria itu berjalan kearah Hinata.

Dia tidak mau mengakuinya! Tapi...

"Maaf sekali," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di depannya sebelum orang itu mencapai Hinata. Melepaskan topinya, Sasuke berkata kepada pria itu dengan sopan. "Kami kan mengganti makanan anda."

Eh!

"Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya. Kemudian Sasuke memakai kembali topinya.

Dia...

Sasuke berbalik dan berkata pada Hinata, "Kau tidak order? Jadi tunggu aku dibelakang Restoran."

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapi Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ke tempat yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Dibelakang Restoran hanya ada beberapa pohon lalu sebuah meja dan kursi untuk duduk.

"Apa di belakang disini, ya?"

Dia pasti marah!

Bagaimana ini!

"Aku 'kan sudah mengacaukan tadi." Hinata membayangkan bagimana Sasuke marah padanya.

Oh, tidak!

Hinata terkejut saat pintu itu terbuka, dan Sasuke muncul sambil berkata lembut, "Aku datang."

"Tadi... aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah." Balasnya sambil menyodorkan senampan makanan pada Hinata. "Ini set menu terpisah tapi menjadi satu."

Hinata tertegun dengannya. Dia memasakan itu untuk dirinya.

"Tapi ini diluar." Ucap Hinata.

"Makanya makan disini lebih enak dari pada didalam." Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya.

Benar... kalau makan didalam kami terasa canggung.

"_Ittadakimasu_." Kata Hinata sebelum makan.

Mereka berdua makan dengan suasana baru dan nyaman. Berada diluar sambil memandangi daun-daun yang berguguran.

Enak...

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi..." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasuke. "Tapi, aku senang jika masakan ku disukai." Ucapnya tanpa kesan dingin. Seolah itu luntur begitu saja saat bersama Hinata. Pipi Hinata merona merah karena Sasuke perlahan sudah mau menerimanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku masih boleh ke Restoran 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak." Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Apa tidak ada yang memasakanmu dirumah?"

"Mereka selalu pulang larut malam. Sehingga aku hanya sendirian, terkadang aku menginap dirumah Sakura hanya untuk menunggu mereka pulang." Jelasnya.

"Karena itu aku senang sekali... jika bisa makan malam dengan Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum, dan pipinya semakin merah.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berhenti sebentar, ia meraih puncak kepala Hinata dan manariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya. "Saat kau tidak ingin makan sendiri, kau bisa datang kesini dan menemuiku." Tawar Sasuke.

"Iya." Ucapnya. Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Kerena dekat dengan Sasuke... aku jadi merasa senang.

**.**

**.**

Ini seperti mimpi...

**.**

**.**

Setiap pulang sekolah Hinata selalu menemui Sasuke ke Restoran. Sehingga ia tak perlu lagi menginap dan merepotkan Sakura.

"Hinata beberapa hari ini kau tidak kerumahku. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya sahabatnya, Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku... Aku... Tidak apa-apa." Balas Hinata.

"Lalu kau kemana?"

"Uhm ano... aku ke... bersama orang lain."

"Siapa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak... bukan siapa-siapa kok. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini selalu berkata, tidak apa-apa."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mewakili jawabannya.

"Jika seperti itu, aku senang karena kau tidak sendiri 'kan?"

"I-iya."

**.**

**.**

** .~*****~*****~*****~*****~.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah disini... sudah terlanjur sampai kesini...

Sasuke!

Hinata melihat Sasuke berlajan keluar masih dengan pakaian Chef-nya, ia menggulung kedua lengan bajunya.

Kenapa di luar sini?

"Ada apa?!" tanya Hinata padanya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Tadi ada orang yang terjatuh jadi menghancurkan pot ini."

"Biar aku saja." kata Hinata, ketika Sasuke akan meraih beberapa pot bunga yang hancur itu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau harus memasak, jadi tanganmu tidak boleh kotor." Hinata mengambili tanah yang berserakan itu dengan tangannya dan menaruhnya kedalam pot dan tanaman yang terjatuh, kemudian kembali memasukan tanah itu. Sasuke hanya memeperhatikan Hinata melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya." Pintanya.

"Baik." Balas gadis itu.

Setelah membereskan dan menaruh pot-pot tanaman itu Hinata mencuci tangannya. Dan saat itu Sasuke datang dan membawakan sebuah makanan.

"Ayo, makan." Ajak Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawabnya bersemangat dalam hati.

"Hari ini aku hanya bikin Dessert."

Hinata memperhatikan Dessert apa yang Sasuke buat. Sebuah Cake dengan saus coklat yang menutupi bagian atas Cake itu, ice cream vanila sebagai pelangkap. Dan beberapa potong strawberry.

"Ini Service."

"Wah..." ia berkata dengan senang.

Aku bahagia sekali.

Setelah gadis lavender itu makan malam ia berkata pada Sasuke. "Terimakasih atas makannya."

"Hn." Sebuah kata absurd tanpa makna Sasuke ucapkan itu saja sudah cukup sebagai jawaban 'Iya.' Dan hal itu sungguh membuat gadis itu semakin menyukai pria itu.

"Hari ini... apa kita bisa bertemu setelah kau pulang kerja?"

"Hari ini aku lembur."

"Akan ku tunggu."

"Kenapa?"

Aku ingin selalu bersamanya...

"Aku menginginkan hubungan yang ringan. Main-main saja..."

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Jadi..." Ujar Sasuke. Ia semakin dekat dengan Hinata. "Kau ingin main-main saja?" pria itu melihat kedalam mata amethyst Hinata. Dan tersenyum kecil. Smirk.

Gadis itu terkejut saat Sasuke semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Eh!

Hinata merasakan kehangat menjalari hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Hangat. Semakin hangat. Menjadi panas saat Sasuke menciumnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya karena ini Sasuke.

Memegang erat pergelangan tangan Hinata agar tidak lari. Sasuke menciumnya!

Hinata membuka matanya, dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Ini salah!

Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. ia mencari pria itu. "Sasuke, aku cari kau!"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata dan menghampiri seorang pria berambut blonde jabrik yang memanggilnya.

"Didalam sedang ramai. Cepatlah."

"Aku akan segera kembali..."

Saat dia berbalik ia sudah tak melihat Hinata berada disana. Sasuke masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan yang ia bawa.

**.**

**.**

** .~*****~*****~*****~*****~.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata! Kau melamun?" Kata Sakura menggetkannya.

"Ah, tidak." Bohongnya. Jelas-jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku benar-benar bunga yang jatuh sekarang.

Seperti bunga disaat itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya Sakura. Jaa..." Hinata berlari meinggalkan Sakura sendiri ditaman sekolahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya." Ujar Sakura.

** .~*****~*****~*****~*****~.**

Aku telah jahat berkata seperti itu.

Seharusnya aku berkata ingin dekat dengannya. Ingin selalu dekat dengannya.

Tapi aku malah berkata ingin sebuah permainan.

Padahal dia telah banyak memberiku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menemuinya.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena telah mengtakan perasaanku. Walaupun itu menyedihkan.

Air mata itu ia biarkan menggenang. Tapi ia tak ingin menangis. Terlebih saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang menunggunya berdiri digerbang sekolahnya. Gadis itu terkejut saat mereka saling bertatapan. Pria raven itu menatap dingin kearahnya lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Itu karen aku ingin dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu... karena itu aku bawa ini." Kata Sasuke, ia memberikan Hinata sebuah buket bunga, bunga yang sama ketika Sasuke memberinya saat itu. Bunga matahari yang cantik.

"Bunga yang sama saat itu." Sasuke memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata.

Akhirnya air mata itu tidak bisa lagi Hinata tahan. Ia menangis sambil menunduk didepan Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku libur." Pria itu tersenyum saat ketika Hinata tertunduk untuk menangis. "Mau main? Ayo kita makan." Ajaknya.

Saat bunga itu datang lagi padaku...

Di saat itu permainannya sudah berakhir.

"Ayo kita main." Hinata meraih Sasuke. Dan pria itu balas memeluknya.

Aku hanya jatuh dipelukanmu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

*****§* **Flower Game ***§*

**.**

**.**

**~* END *~**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhh, entah apa yang sedang kutulis ini. Daku sungguh bingung dengan ini... sungguh. Jika kalian tau inti dari cerita ini, aku bersyukur sekali. Karena otak ku benar-benar terbentur.. #Duaghh**

**Thank's for Nami Fujio atas inspirasi ceritanya. Hug you. Love you. Kiss you.**

**Meskipun tak menulisnya dengan baik. *Peace* **~(*u*~)

**Malfoy1403 awas kalo kau tidak revieuw... #plakk *Digampar* maksa-maksa aja deh... eheheehee**

**Kita ucapkan Otanjōbiomedetō,,,**~お誕生日おめでとう~ **untuknya. **°\(*o*)/° °\(*o*)/°

Kerena SHDL ini sangat penting untuk ku... so, this fic very special for somebody and everyone... dan akhirnya kujadikalah satu seperti ini.

**Dan terimakasih sekali untuk yang mau RnR fic Ric-chan :) **

**See you next Story.**


End file.
